mane_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
Memes
There are quite a few memes tossed around Mane Chat over the years. Some have not been used in a while, but overall these are the quotes that were a meme at one point or another, and/or are still used today. I'll e-mail you a pizza roll This phrase refers to an in-joke reffering to a Mr.Plinkett review in which he promised that if people commented on his "Webzone" that he'd email them a pizza roll. This phrase was coined by Nathan who would often voice act the phrase at TV's request. Hey, guess what? G*y is censored, but lesbian isn't. This meme is in regards to the auto-filter that a lot of minecraft servers had. These filters would censor the chat if a cursed word was used. This was first seen in Hungercraft, a Minecraft Hunger Games Hybrid server. Mane Chat noticed that the phrase "Gay" was censored, probably due to the negative connotation of the word. This fact was soon used to constantly complain on the server and to annoy other users. Mane chat would repeatedly accuse of the server being homophobic against M/M relationships but have an exception for F/F as the word Lesbian wasn't censored. Mane Chat continued to ironically raise this as a cause to start an uproar on the minecraft server. Chris' Pokepasta The Chris Pokepasta refers to a message sent by Chris requesting for a very specific Pokemon breeding that with current Pokemon is impossible. "Oh golly" and "/me sweats" Two phrases coined by Smash. Whenever confronted with something surprising he would say "Oh Golly". This was soon used as a phrase for being nervous or surprised by the current happenings. And whenever confronted with harsh truth or facts that would make smash feel embarrassed or nervous, he would use the phrase "/me sweats," which in both Skype and Discord will translate to "User sweats," to indicate that the user is sweating. These phrases are also used by Stuff from time to time because he finds them funny as well. Shut the Fuuuuuuuuck Up! Coined by Zane and Smash, in unison they would tell people to shut the fuck up jokingly if they said something stupid. This meme requires two people to properly pull off, as only the strength of two or more individuals is required for the meme to reach full potential to affect the victim. gnight.ogg ".ogg" is a reference to a file type often see in compressed game audio and was mainly used in old video games from the 90's. This meme is in reference to Chris, as he always liked using ".ogg" files despite nobody else in chat knowing what they were and "goodnight" referring how he would say goodnight in chat to trick people into thinking that he was gonna leave. The usual response to Chris jokingly saying "goodnight" was "CHRIS PLEASE DON'T LEAVE". Brad's Drink/Nigga Sippy This meme originated during a game of Fibbage, where it was revealed, much to everyone's shock, that the original name for Pepsi was Brad's Drink. Due to all players thinking this was an obvious lie, nobody won the round and a freak-out ensued. Nigga Sippy came from the same game of Fibbage, but as a player's lie. Due to the hilarity of the response, it soon became an inside joke and for a length of time was the title of the main Discord channel. Smash Don't Interact/Block Smash Cooper? The Smash Cooper Don't Interact/Block Smash Cooper meme is one that is used very often in Mane Chat. This meme is used when the user Smash Cooper posts something very suggestive or unwanted in the context of the chat. Mane Chat has special emojis to make the Smash Don't Interact banner and many members have the image of the Discord server asking if you really want to block Smash Cooper. Discord Light Users Don't Interact The Discord Light Users Don't Interact meme is used when a member posts a screenshot of their Discord interface while their Discord theme is on light mode. The only known member to have posted these light theme screenshots is Smash Cooper, who claims that the light theme is better for reading text. This is a topic of discourse every time light theme screenshots are posted. Whoa Callie Whoa Callie is a phrase used when the member Callie comes into chat and says a racial slur or just talks about Hitler out of the blue. This meme was started by Charlie when Callie said "n*gger n*gger n*gger heil hitler trump santa claus", in which Charlie promptly replied with the original "whoa callie". Block or Remove A threat that Dorky would often use on Smash anytime Smash acted out of line, block of course referring to the block feature on Skype and remove referring to being removed from the friends list. .tag Awake A command for the bot Notsobot containing an image of a tired cat with the caption "awake but at what cost". Often times you would see this posted every morning in Mane Chat as Mane Chatters would awaken and then soon realize how they wish they could go back to sleep. No Origin Story Memes If you know the origins to the following memes, please edit them with origins. * I can't believe X is dead! * Charlie's Fedora * Helper Me